


The Red Party

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Freya's Valentine's Day party is in full swing, but Femio can't enjoy it because the person he wants to spend the day with is hiding in the library.{Femtor Week 2021}
Relationships: Autor/Femio (Princess Tutu)
Collections: Femtor Week 2021





	The Red Party

Everyone at Gold Crown Publishing knew that Freya, owner and operator of the press, was a gifted gardener, so they expected a richly decorated foyer as they entered her manor. However, the sheer volume of roses, lilies, lilacs, carnations, and other flowers of every shade of red, pink, and white far exceeded their expectations. As Femio entered the front hall, he plucked a brilliant red rose from a vase and tucked it in the curls of his thick burgundy hair. 

Freya stood at the foot of the staircase, welcoming all her guests with a kind smile as they shuffled through to the parlor and on to the rest of the house. "Happy Valentine's Day," she greeted, grasping Femio by the forearm and pulling him in for a chaste hug. 

Femio winked. "You always throw such a wonderful party, my dear. Definitely grand enough to suit me."

Freya giggled behind her hand. "Everyone is going to meet in the dining room until dinner."

"Until then,  _ mon cheri, _ " Femio bowed and trotted inside. 

There was a spread of hors d'oeuvre in the parlor, and a few people were gathered nearby, but Femio didn't want to spoil his appetite. Freya's dinners were always alarmingly delicious and he didn't want to waste a bite. He continued, past the near-empty dining room and a full living room were some couples had started dancing to the music wafting through the speakers. Femio grinned, but continued. Eventually, he found his way to the room at the back of the house; the best room in the house, according to some. The library door opened silently and Femio spotted him sitting in an armchair. 

Autor Spindle, best selling author of a series of reimagined fairy tales, leaned back comfortably, one long leg crossed over the other lazily. He propped his chin on his free hand while he read the book in his other. His navy-tinted hair was carefully styled so as not to fall in his eyes, which were a shade of crystal blue that Femio adored. Autor heard the door click and looked up, adjusting his glasses. 

"You're here," he stated. 

Femio grinned brightly. “Where else would I be,  _ mon coeur? _ ” 

Autor shrugged noncommittally. “Eating? Dancing? Flirting with anyone that looks even remotely single?” 

Femio leaned over and rested his hands on the arms of Autor’s chair. “Oh?” he purred. “Perhaps you should join me in the eating and the dancing? I’d love to show off my dashing boyfriend.” 

Autor stared at him pensively for a moment, then sighed heavily. He grasped Femio’s shirt at the hip and rotated him until he was seated on his lap. “As enjoyable as that would be, we can’t.” 

Femio found a few tendrils of hair at the nape of Autor’s neck and started fiddling with it absentmindedly. In truth, the two of them had been seeing each other on the sly for the past six months, but Autor was a public figure and he was wary of the backlash if his sexuality were revealed to the world. 

“It’s dumb,” Femio stated. 

“It is,” Autor admitted, leaning his head on Femio’s shoulder, “But I’m not ready yet.” 

“Can we at least tell Freya? I’m sure she’d be delighted, she brought us together after all, and it would be a small step.” 

Autor was silent for a moment, thinking. “We did meet under her roof,” Autor conceded. “Just not tonight. She has enough to deal with. Besides…” He angled his head up and smiled wickedly. “I enjoy having you all to myself.”

Femio chuckled and leaned forward, resting his head on Autor’s. “Tease.” 

They sat like the for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company, then Autor shifted and started digging through his pocket. He pulled out a small box and set it on Femio’s knee. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said. 

Femio picked up the box and pulled a small satchel out of his blazer pocket and set it in Autor’s hand as he stood up and moved to the other armchair. 

“One… Two… Three!” they chanted in unison. Together, they opened their packages. Femio plucked a silver locket on a simple keyring from his box. It was decorated with a simple blood red ruby, and when he popped it open, he saw a photo of him and Autor from the camping trip where they had their first kiss. Simultaneously, Autor tipped over the satchel and a small silver rose dropped into his hand. The craftsmanship was exquisite, every silver petal was pristine. Flipping it over, he saw the clasp that would affix it to his lapel. 

Femio rose from his chair and leaned over to peck Autor on the cheek. "Thank you. I love it." 

Autor grinned and grasped his boyfriend's collar, pulling him in for a real kiss. 

"So," he breathed a moment later. "Shall we join the party?"

"I thought you didn't…"

"I believe we might get into trouble if we stay here all night," he replied, coughing. Autor stood up and ran a hand through his hair and fixed his tie. 

Femio smirked. Being irresistible was certainly a curse. "Okay, but first-" He plucked the pin from Autor’s hand and fixed it to his lapel. “There we go. Perfect.” 

Autor glanced at the pin and smiled. “Yeah, perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This was written with the theme Rouge in mind, and I just *had* to write something set during a party. I hope this was fluffy enough for you ;)


End file.
